


Halloween Drabble

by ookamijudge



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short ficlet I wrote for a drabble challange on the main AFF group</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Drabble

His Black hair and red eyes are hidden with his yellow glasses and red hat. His black pants, black suit jacket, and white shirt are hidden behind his red trenchcoat. His most noticeable feature is hidden in his mouth, those gleaming fangs that make it so easy for him to blend in this time of year. His name is Alucard and it is the time of the year when children and adults alike all dress up, Halloween.

The black night hides the figure he is looking for a vampire dressed in similar fashion to him. Blond hair hidden behind bandana, red eyes hidden behind glasses, black jean shorts with chains and black short sleeve t-shirt hidden behind a trenchcoat, and sharp gleaming fangs hidden in his mouth. Though this figure hides behind everything of a midnight blue: bandana, glasses, and coat alike.

Red searches for Blue as Blue searches for a meal in a small painted up child. Red finds Blue and with one swift shot to the space between his eyes Blue is gone leaving Red to wander the streets with the painted children all after candy.


End file.
